Hear Me Now
by Sweet Persephone
Summary: [Revised] Once upon a time, Inuyasha was lay to rest by a woman, a miko, named Kikyo. Thirty years later a girl of thirteen named Misao stumbles upon his resting place....
1. Act I: Ai Shiteru

**Act I: Ai shiteru**

Once upon a time, fifty years ago, Inu Yasha was lay to rest by a woman, a miko, named Kikyou. In a cruel twist of fate, the miko lost her life in the outcome of the battle with the only man she ever loved. Thirty years later a girl of thirteen, Misao, stumbles upon Inu Yasha's resting place. She visits him reguarly and tells his sleeping form of her dreams and hopes, her frustration and desires. Everytime she visits him she starts her sessions with-

_Hear me now_

"Good morrow, Inu Yasha. How are you feeling? Do you feel you will wake soon? I must say, I hope so."

Staring up at the sleeping man, Misao paused in her talking. She had never seen his eyes, nor ever heard his voice. She knew that his eyes were golden nonetheless. The stories had told her so, some of the elderly had seen him with their very eyes. They had said they were full of cruelty. Yet she did not believe him, she believed they were full of gentle caring, and kindness.He was gorgeous and flawless to her. She wished he would just open his eyes. She believed the stories though, when theytalked of him being trecherous. He looked like he would be, a man of his calibur, had the right to brag, did he not?

"You're the kind of man I should like to marry Inu Yasha," she proclaimed.

She was sitting in her usual place and usual position. Sitting back on her feet with her legs bent, hands in lap, staring up at him. She always brought food, just in case he woke while she was away. She knew he'd be hungry.

"Inu Yasha, I await your concious presence. I hope that one day, you will wake, and I will be the first thing you see..."Misao trailed off and sighed. She blew her red-orange bangs out of her eyes.

"My dear Inu Yasha..."

She looked back up at him. Her eyes were sad and lonely. Her friendwould not - could not - wake up. Despite his sleeping apperance, she knew that he could hear her. She knew it. She wanted him to wake up while she was there, she really hoped he would someday. She wanted to tell him something, something important. She realized he would not wake though, and so she decided that she would tell him, regardless of his unresponsive state.

"Perhaps...perhaps it is best that you can not react, nor say anything, for about what I am going to say Inu Yasha," she said to him.

She stood, clasping her hands togetherbehind her back. Shelooked back up to him. Making her way to one of the huge roots, pulled from the ground, she climbed upon it until she reached Inu Yasha.

He gave no response when she pressed her palm against his forehead. She scowled and it remained fix on her face as she pulled her hand back.

"You show no reaction, yet I know you hear and feel what I just did. Why won't you talk to me," she asked him, her voice drippingwith desperateness. "At least show a reaction," she pleaded with him. None was given.

She threw up her hands in frustration. Losing her balance, she fell forward. She landed against his chest with her head resting below his tilted chin. She blushed crimson and looked up at him, growling slightly when he still showed no reaction. She pushed herself back against him, balancing herself on the root with her hands.

"I'll just say what I've come here to say," she decided. "Though I have never heard you speak, though you chose not to talk to me... I think... I think I love you."

She looked back up to him. He would not respond. She sighed heavily and jumped down from her perch. Stumbling,but kept her balance, she did not fall. She fixed her robes in leisure and turned back to Inu Yasha.

"G'day Inu Yasha."

As she walked away, she turned her head back.

She thought she saw his lips twitch...

* * *

Hello all how was this first chapter? This is designed to be a small, good, read...nothing big. Almost all chapters will be short. It's suppose to be sweet an' stuff like that so, did I do well? I already wrote the next chapter, and I'm about to start the third chapter. See you 

P.S. Thank you for reading


	2. Act II: Courtship

Act II: Courtship 

_Years have passed since Misaos' confession, four to be exact. Misao is now seventeen and still remains faithfull and loyal to Inu Yasha. Still hoping. Still possessor of unconditional faith in the sleeping man she believes will wake to be with her one day._

Misao sits, staring at Inu Yasha. His eyes have been opened, yet he is not concious. The village boys were jesting at him. She stares into his lifeless eyes, her eyebrows knitted together. She sighs, as she will not speak until they are closed. Yet she cannot build up the courage to shut them herself.

But today she is troubled, and she needs desperately to speak with him. Feeling frustrated, she climbsup to him and closes his eyes by passing her palm over his eyes. She pulls her hand back and away, and grins slightly. She imagines what the lifeless ambers orbs would look like with joy in them, and love.

She sits back into her place, and sighs heavily, abandoning those silly dreams that she knows in the back of her head, in the deepest corners of her heart, and the bottom of her stomach, will never come true.

_"Hear me now."_

"How I loathe that wretch! O Kikyo!" Misao's hands grasped the material of her kimono on her knees as her eyes squeezed shut. "Why did she do this to you? To you, of all people!" Little tears plopped out the corners of her shut eyes and she pursed her lips into a grim line. She knew she should not speak so rudely of the miko Kikyo. But it _was_ her fault Inu Yasha could not respond to her.

"Gomen," she finally muttered quietly under her breath. She quietly wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked up at him. "I know how the story goes. I should not have said that. I know you once loved the dead miko, Kikyo."

Misao bowed her head, twice. "Forgive my outburst, for that is not what I've come to inquire of you." After a deep breath, she said: "Yakoto has come to court me."

She raised her head to look at him, to find a reaction. To search his face. When she found none, she was dissapointed. She rubbed her arm sullenly as she continued. "He has come to ask me every day for the past seven days. I realize I have not visited you in nine days time, forgive me. I bet you've been lonely. I apologize."

Misao bowed her head. She had been busy.

"My mother has been ill, I must say I'm worried for her health...did you know I've made some actual friends, Inu Yasha?" She changed the topic and smiled up at him."After so many years, I have friends."

She was silent for several moments.

"What be your advice in regards to Yakoto?"

She looked at him expectantly. Silence was her only response, as always. After so many years, things hadn't changed. She sighed and stood up.

"If you're not going to help me Inu Yasha, then I shall take leave of you. Ja matta," she called.

She turned and made her way through the forest.


	3. Act III: Sarabada

**Act III: Sarabada**

_One year has passed since the last encounter. Misao is now eighteen and has stumbled into Inu Yasha's resting place. Feeling troubeled and lost, she falls to her knees on the ground in front of him. She observes that the roots that once covered half of his chest now wrap around him. She stares up at him, trying to figure out how to tell him her bad news._

"Hear me now."

"Konban wa, Inu Yasha... although I must admit, it's not very good for me." Misao paused to sigh. "I have come here to seek your advice today Inu Yasha." Silence greeted her again.

Misao rose to her feet. "You must respond to me this time! You simply must Inu Yasha! Our future is being questioned now!" She allowed a pause to hang in the air, waiting expectantly for this response. He said nothing.

"Yakoto says this is the last time he will ask me...I should be happy, but I am not. I won't pester you about my second thoughts. But I wanted to know how you would feel about all this." She bowed her head and clenched her jaw tightly. Her hands became fists.

"It's just you're taking so long, and I..."

Misao trailed off to look around the clearing. _How many years have I been coming here, waiting for you_, she thought to herself. _Why do I still love you after all this time...?_

"I still love you. But I feel that my mind is wandering. Yakato expects something serious from me. He speaks often of marriage. Inu Yasha, what do I do?"

Confused and feeling lonely, she needed him. She needed anything he had to offer her. Anything Inu Yasha could offer would ne enough. Just the simplest of words and she would cling to them...

"Please..."

She could feel tears welling up behind her eyes. She willed them not to fall or show. She leaned her head back up. He had not moved. He had not done anything. A flash of anger went through her eyes.

"Just talk to me once! I'll never tell a soul! Please Inu Yasha!"

He wasn't moving. He wasn't doing anything. Her vision was blurred and hot tears starting leaking down her face. She couldn't stop them, no matter how hard she tried. Misao turned her back on him. She had finally given up.

_Misao_

Her eyes widened considerably and she started to turn around.

_Don't_

"Why?"

_Just don't_

Misao gulped.

_Why do you keep coming here?_

"Because I love you."

_...and I you_

Misao smiled. Tears of joy streamed down her face.

_Why do you keep asking me questions?_

"I wanted to know what you wanted."

_I'm not waking up anytime soon, Misao..._

"I know... but I can't leave you. Not like that. Not for Yakato."

_I can't be with you, Misao... He's there for you now. Go with him.._

"But I don't love him," she protested.

_It's better than waiting for some half breed pinned to a tree_

"But.."

_Aren't you the one that wanted to know what I wanted?_

Misao bit her lip and she cried silently. She drew in a shakey breath. "As you wish, Inu Yasha."

_Now go, never come and see me again_

"Inu Yasha!"

There was no response...

"Sarabada... Inu Yasha."

* * *

'Sarabada' is Farewell. See you. 


	4. Act IV: Awoken

**Act IV: Awoken**

_It has been fifteen years since Misao's departure from her beloved. She has since setteled down with Yakoto and she now has one child with him. __Mistress Centipede has just rampaged the town and the men along Kaede have followed the ghastly demon. They are also following a strange girl whom Mistress Centipede is after. The village is calming down from the chaos for the night. Many women worry over their lover and husbands. Children have been put to bed, along with Misao's child._

Misao sighs as she sits back in her chair, watching her child sleep. He hadn't been bothered by the chaos at all. As soon as she had layed him down, he'd fallen asleep. Yakoto has went with the many men. As all the other women do, Misao worries and hopes her dear husband will return safely. Silently, she prays. She does not want to lose her one and only. She sighs and slumps in the chair.

Suddenly a feeling of shock comes over her. She felt it. At first the shock barely registered in her, but then she was able to hear something. Something loud and clear. The voice was so familiar, yet at the same time it was not. A shiver went down her spine at the evilness in the voice she heard.

_I smell it. The blood of the woman who killed me. And it's coming closer..._

"Inu Yasha!"

Shocked, her eyed widened and she sat bolt upright in her chair. "It's Inu Yasha! He's awake! What has happened!" She stood from her chair and began pacing the floor back and forth, thinking aloud. "I heard them say Mistress Centipede was going through Inu Yasha's forest... To the well. The well is just upon the Gengokubu tree...oh no..."

She pressed her hands against her mouth. What was she to do? What was she supose to do? The moonlight shone into the room slightly, and it attracted her attention. She went to stand just outside the door. Anxiously, she gazed about the town. It was in ruin, but there was no sight of anyone. The women were waiting quietly with their children in their homes. What was happening? Why had Inu Yasha's kind and gentle voice changed so? Would everyone be alright? "Oh, I hope so... Inu Yasha..." She sighed and her hand touched her heart. "What happened to you...?"

(later)

"Move away for the injured!"

Misao awoke with a start from her sleeping mat and immediately ran outside. Almost frantically, her eyes surveyed the crowd of men heading back into town. As soon as she saw Yakato, she sighed out of relief. "Yakato," she smiled and hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek. "You're alright!" Yakato grinned sheepishly, if not tiredly, and hugged her back. She ran her fingers over him delicately, "Aye? Ye are not injured?" He chuckled at the worried crease in her brown and took her hands in his. "Aye, I'm fine." He kissed her forehead.

"How is Yorito? I trust he is troubled by all the commotion?" She laughed quietly. "Oddly enough, he fell straight to sleep." Yakato chuckled, "that's my boy," he said. They heard the moan and groans of a few men behind them. "Forgive me, Love. I need to tend to the injured now." Misao nodded and left him to his business.

As she walked down the bustling street, the moon shown down upon the street and on the roofs of the huts. The tranquility of the night was suddenly pierced by one girl's voice.

"You are so STUPID!"

She cringed as the girls voice raised yet another decible. Placing her hands on her hips, she turned her head toward the girls voice. Her eyes widened considerabily as she stared at the couple. It was Inu Yasha and the strange girl. She shook her head and walked toward them.

"Keep your voice down, young one! How do you expect my son to sleep when you're causing such a noise?" She glared down at the young girl as she looked up. "Oh, I'm so so sorry!" She bowed her head at Misao and clasped her hands together apologetically. Misao couldn't help but grin. "Do not fret. Try and keep your voice down, aye?"

Just to let the strange girl know she had no hard feelings, she smiled at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Inu Yasha was not looking at her. "I am very sorry, once again. Oh! By the way, my name is Kagome." Kagome bowed her slightly. "Konban wa, young Kagome," she said, and bowed her head in return.

Misao turned around and walked across the street. "Inu Yasha, how can you be so rude!" misao heard her say. "Get off my case, wench" she heard him say. She shook her head and made a tsking noise. Yorito was standing in the doorway to his room. "What's going on, o-kaasan?" he asked sleepily as he rubbed at his sleepy eyes. "Nothing to worry yourself about Yorito. Go back to sleep," she said and sat down in her chair. Yorito yawned and walked up to his mother, tugging on her kimono. She sighed and pulled him into her lap. The four-year-old liked to have bed time stories usually...Misao began her story.

"Once upon a time, there was a hanyou, Inu Yasha, who was slain by a miko named Kikyou..."

* * *

El fini! bows 


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_It has been several years since the completion of the Shikon no Tama. On this happy summer evening, the sky has changed colors from a baby blue, to a mixture of pinks and purples, and the moon shows ever so slightly. From inside a hut on the edge of the Inu Yasha Forest, you can hear screams and curses spilling out the mouth of a woman in obvious pain._

_Sitting near the hut is a young man of about twenty six years. The only things that move are the silver strands of his long, straight hair and his amber orbs, flickering from between the people gathered around the campfire to the hut. This man's name is Inu Yasha, and not too far from him is his adoptive son, Shippo. His actions are the exact opposite of his foster father, he's very much excited and somewhat anxious. Shippo sits for a moment right outside the hut entrance, but then jumps up and walks over to the group by the fire only to return once again. He wants to be the first one to see his little brother or sister._

_The group of people around the fire range in sex and structure and age. There is a man approximately the same age as Inu Yasha, though he is more tan and his hair is shorter. His name is Miroku and the dark brown nearly black locks of hair are gathered into a small pony-tail on his neck. His eyes are closed and he is praying silently, while his wife, Sango, sits next to him. She is gazing anxiously at the hut, holding one child in each arm. They are her son and daughter, Kohaku and Koharu or ages one and two. The babies are sleeping quietly, thought there is much noise being generated from the hut._

_There is even a few more unexpected guests for this very special occasion. Yet another silver haired man is present, with a crescent shaped moon on his forehead. Inu Yasha's brother, Sesshomaru __is standing beside his wife, who is seated on a tree stump nearest to the fire. Rin is patiently waiting, as she wraps her arms around the shoulders of their young child, Jun. He is about three foot-tall, and six or so years in age. He's just as beautiful as his father, but with dark hair, and no crescent. Though the stripes on the sides of his face are visible, he is very quiet and pensive, wondering what they are all doing there._

_The screaming stops and an old women, Kaede, emerges. She nods her head to Inu Yasha and walks away, toward the stream to wash her bloodied hands. He and Shippo are automatically inside the hut. Soft murmers are heard and a baby is screaming and crying violently. Soon the crying stops, and Inu Yasha walks out of the hut to signal everyone to come in. Everyone trampels in and stares at the beautiful new born baby in the mans' hands._

_Finally, someone speaks..._

_"Inu Yasha, what is her name?"_

_There is a pause before Inu Yasha smiles down at the baby._

_"Her name is Misao..."_


End file.
